This invention relates to an improvement of a switching mechanism operated by a winding shaft.
There are many known types of switching mechanisms for adjusting a time of an electronic timepiece. For example, a winding shaft and stem are constructed as one body, whereby it is necessary to provide a mounting and releasing mechanism for the winding shaft. Therefore, said switching mechanism has a complicated construction, and a space occupied by said switching mechanism becomes larger.